


A Christmas Wish

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, Breast Inflation, Christmas, Extreme Weight Gain, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breast, Magical Pregnancy, Merry Christmas, Multiples, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Visiting Santa Claus, body fluids, literal Santa baby, pregnancy expansion, rapid pregnancy, snoring, waking up pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: As Rachel tucks her son into bed on Christmas Eve.  He ask for a present that she can’t give a brother or sister for Christmas, so he would have someone else to play with. Not having the heart to tell him the truth she lies telling him Santa will. Little does she know what a magical present she’s going to wake up too.(Rapid pregnancy, extreme weight gain, breast inflation, lactation, butt expansion, multiples pregnancy.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Hope that you all have a safe holiday!

It was a cold winters night, though it wasn’t just any night but the one of Christmas Eve where snow lay outside.

On the ground and inside the home a young mother and her toddler son where alone. One lay in bed while the other sat on the side of his mattress a book laid in her lap. 

She was softly reading it to him, when the three year old glanced up at her. 

“Mommy? Can I have a brother for Christmas?” He asked interrupting her in the middle of the story. 

Rachel paused mid-sentence, gently turning to the next page in the book. The brunette sent a piece of paper between the pages marking where they left off. 

Then she turned to the little boy in bed and reached out lightly ruffling his hair. “Well Eddie..it would be hard for mommy to have another baby right now.”

His big brown eyes gazed at her and he asked in only the way a child could, “why?” 

Her lips wobbled a little but she stayed composed, “ it’s cause daddy left remember? Things aren’t easy with just you and me.” 

The toddler continued to stare at her and asked once more, “Why mommy? Do you need a daddy too?”   
This caused her to chuckle softly and she set the book down on the side table next to his bed. 

“No that would be your grandpa honey, I don’t need a dad when I’ve got you.” Eddie bit his bottom lip and pouted up at his mother.

“But… I really want a brother to play with its lonely… with just gran gran.” 

She sighed and slid closer to him on the bed gently running another hand through his thick curly hair.   
“Maybe you’ll have a baby brother someday it’s just not the right time yet.” One hand cupped the back of his head and the other continuously ran through the soft curly locks. 

“But who knows, maybe Santa will bring you a sibling for Christmas honey.” 

A small toothy smile broke across his face and the toddler exclaimed, “Mommy! Can Santa bring me a baby brother to play with by tomorrow!”

She laughed and just nodded her head in response. The brunette didn’t have the heart to tell him that it just wouldn’t be possible. 

“We’ll see sweetie, now let’s get you to bed it’s getting late and you need to be asleep for Santa to come.” With that she picked up the comforter on the mattress and spread it over him. She tucked him in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Sleep well Ed, we’ll open presents tomorrow morning after grandma and grandpa show up.” 

Ed watched her from under the covers his shook his head back and forth rapidly. “I’m gonna get a brother mommy! Santa’s gonna bring us a baby! I’m gonna have someone to play with!” 

He whispered excitedly the small boy was vibrating visibly in boundless joy. He wiggled around a bit before settling on his side and closed his eyes. A sad smile crossed her face and she kissed him once more goodnight. 

“Merry Christmas Eddie.” With that soft whisper, she closed the door behind her with a click. 

The brunette leaned against the door and took a deep breath. A small tear escaped her eye, he was so excited and she couldn’t give him what he really wanted. 

It just wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, with the finalization of the divorce and recently being told by her doctor. That she was unlikely able to ever have kids again due to low fertility issues. It was just unlikely to occur and it was hard for her to process still. 

That didn’t even cover the emotional pain she was still suffering from. 

But tomorrow was Christmas and Edward needed her to be strong so she would pull herself together for him. He was still a very small child, she could only hope that he would grow out of wanting a little brother or sister. 

Taking a deep breath, Rachel tried to compose herself as much as possible. Tomorrow was Christmas with the family her mom would fuss over her if she knew, that she had been crying. Walking down the hall she went into the bathroom and tried to clean herself up as much as possible. 

Once she was clean the brunette went into the kitchen. 

Since she would be hosting, Christmas breakfast tomorrow there were still a few things, that needed to be set up for it. So the young mother went about getting these items set onto the table this would be her first time doing it. 

Her mother had been in charge of it for the last twenty years and had mentioned at thanksgiving. That it was about time for her to pass the torch, luckily the plates and silverware were. The last touches that we’re really needed she had been smart enough to gather most of it ahead of time. 

Once the dining was set up, Rachel walked into her room and went into the closet. 

Where she pulled out a few presents went about setting them under the Christmas tree. Rachel ended up going back and forth at least two more times setting some extra. 

Presents under the tree, that were from her ex-husbands parents for him. Even though she didn’t talk to their son anymore they still wanted to be involved in their grandson’s life. Once that was done and she had everything set where it would need to be for tomorrow.   
Rachel got ready for bed and settled in for the night, she had a early morning tomorrow after all. 

As Rachel had been setting the table for breakfast tomorrow. 

Little Edward had laid awake in bed for just a while longer, he gazed out of the window next to his bed, out at the snow. Covering everything around them he watched it gently falling through the air as he started to drift. 

To sleep the three year old made a wish, “I wish that Santa gave me and mommy a baby brother for Chr-chrismuch.” 

With that last whisper, he fell into slumber with his heart full of love and excitement for tomorrow. A faint flash of light sparked outside his window and disappeared in a flash. 

Rachel laid in bed scrolling through social media on her phone.

When she heard a loud popping noise and a sudden flash of light out of the corner of her eye startled her. The brunette jolted up from her bed and glanced at the window. 

“Wh-what was that?!” She exclaimed sitting up in bed, Rachel leaned forward to look out the window.   
But she saw nothing confused the young mother shook her head. Running one of her hands through the long strands of brown hair falling down her back. 

She was about to lay out again, when her hand went back to her hair. 

It trailed down the length stopping just before the top of her ass. Rachel gently grabbed a few strands of her hair and brought it closer to her face to get a better look.   
It was twice the length that it had been just a half hour ago. 

“What the hell? Did my hair grow? It’s not supposed to be this long it only goes to my shoulders not my ass.” She muttered in disbelief as her hair fell out of her hand and across her back like a curtain. 

“This is insane…it’s gotten so thick too.” Rachel said to herself while glancing back at her long hair. 

“Gah I can’t deal with this, I’ll figure it out tomorrow I gotta get some sleep.” With that the brunette laid back down in bed for a few minutes gradually relaxing. 

Just as she was about to fall asleep, when a loud gurgling noise pulled her out. She grumbled and tried to ignore it rolling over onto her side, there was a strange activity going on inside her. The gurgling noise became slightly louder with a follow up rumble from deep inside. 

It wasn’t enough to keep her conscious and she slipped into dreams. 

Meanwhile the grumbling noise was continuous loud and nonstop it wasn’t growing any quieter either. The volume was surely and steady increasing, a warmth but building up from deep inside. 

The slightest paunch beginning to form on her belly. But it was nothing but a small bump at first looking, like she had eaten a large meal. She grimaced in her sleep letting out a faint groan of discomfort even in sleep, Rachel felt full. 

So full as a strange heaviness rooted itself in her stomach and it started to press out beginning to grow. 

Her belly started to get bigger and rounder like the large meal was sitting heavily in her gut. Only it was in a lower area pushing down on her hips, which groaned out in a sudden strain. 

As extra weight piled onto her hips bubbling up in the slightest bit of fat. Just as this was happening the growth of her belly, surged forward and the curve became more pronounced. It swelled and pushed outwards from her torso, stretching as her skin became firmer the farther.   
Along the entirely of her stomach growing, rounding and standing out from the rest of her body. 

The engorging skin continuously rolled out from her until it started to look like she was three months along.

The slight curve announcing her pregnancy to the world and the slumbering mother groaned. In her sleep, feeling heavier and fuller by the second, their was an incredible pressure inside of her ballooning sphere. 

It pressed outwards and snapping like a rubber band. The pressure reached its peak inside of her as it expanded out once more, rapidly swelling skin getting tighter. Her heavy belly rose up and up higher as it slowly inflated raising taking on a now very permanent curve. 

Her usual flat, toned stomach now a distant memory. 

Rachel let out a soft snore and her hand fell onto her curved belly, it pushed against her palm moving it outwards. As she expanded inch upon inch, skyward it sailed as her belly truly began to round out all over. 

Not just towards her hips anymore, while Rachel snored in ignorant bliss, she was beginning to look positively huge. Her pregnancy zoomed onwards while her thighs were covered in a thin layer of fat. Squishing against her bulging belly as it started to press onto her lap. 

It inches forward slowly another inch, looking like she was five months along. 

Nudging against her legs it started to push them apart in conquest for more space. The brunette sighed in her sleep and spread her legs wide apart. 

Letting her baby belly swell up between her thighs instead, it bulged slowly towards her knees. The flesh constantly crawled farther out from her frame. As it started to reach six months pregnant and quickly getting bigger. 

Her dome of a belly inched up a bit swelling across her lap and getting gradually closer to her knees. 

Her pajama top was pulled tight across its surface, clinging to it. Up it rose over the curve of her belly as it bugled forth. 

Her bump heavily laid on her hips and thighs, the weight piling up the bigger she got. Rachel’s gentle snores started change growing louder in volume, radiating through out the room. While she did a tingling sensation came from deep within her D-cup breast. 

It was a faint pressure at first, which slowly became a dull throbbing ache. 

The young mother let out a moan of pain and just like her life filled orb, they were slightly bigger than before.   
They shot out from her chest in a burst of growth swelling into her pajama top. 

Her nipples hardened seen through the fabric, they turned a dark brown in color. Ballooning up a cup size and following another one immediately she whimpered as the throbbing intensified. They pressed farther up against her top and Rachel gasped when they started to grow though the increase. 

In size wasn’t the main problem but rather how tender they had become. 

The lightest touch made them tingle and a moan escaped her lips, but even through this she continued to sleep.   
A loud snore escaped her and something shifted inside her belly. 

Her snores stopped and she jolted awake, “wh…huh.”

Rachel blinked once, still extremely sleepy her belly rippled with a solid hard kick. Making her dome bugle outwards and a loud yawn escaped her. 

When it happened again, her stomach bugled outwards as the baby became restless. Yet something in the air blurred her vision and Rachel found herself fighting to stay awake. She blinked beady as her eyes fell downward on the massive mound settled between her fat ridden thighs. 

Something wasn’t right, her belly was stretched out tightly sitting several feet in front of the rest of her body.

The buttons of her pajama were strained against the flesh of her. Engorged womb and the top was more than a third of the way up it, but she was so comfortable. 

A warm palm sat atop the center of the gravid sphere gently rubbing it back and forth. A wave of sleepiness came over her, another yawn escaped her as the brunette eyes grew increasingly heavier. The big baby bump fell downward more and a faint chuckle could be heard. 

“Almost done with little Edward’s present, Miss. Miles you get a little more sleep. Santa will take good care of you just lay back and relax.” 

The voice chuckled once more and the thumb dragged down along the fat surface. 

As Rachel’s eyes began to fall shut, she lifted her head off the pillow. Looking around for the voice that she could have sworn she heard her legs parted more. 

As the huge and swollen mound that her belly had become protruded ahead of her. Only half of it covered by her pajama top, even now it steadily rose up her stomach. Exposing her belly button just in time for it to pop out completely groaning in relief, a surge of growth had it flinging. 

Forward it flopped down on the bed between her thighs and she involuntarily moaned in pleasure. 

When a hand gently grabbed one of her engorged tits it cupped the inflated flesh. As her tits expanded across the swell of her fertile dome, which was inflating too passing the F cup range. 

“Mmm these are getting nice and ready wouldn’t you say so, Rachel.”

They filled out the hand cupping one looking much rounder and firmer than usual throbbing with increasing frequency. Another moan escaped from her back arching off the bed. 

The other hand lay on her big baby bump, the palm gave off a light glow and a faint snoring picked up. As Rachel was forced into slumber once more and she was laid back against her pillow. The snoring was loud and open mouthed heavy belly rising and falling with the motion. 

He couldn’t do his work if she was awake and aware in the middle of the impregnation process. 

But a part of him, was thrilled at being able to do this for the second time that night. Rachel wasn’t the only luckily lady to swell up fertile and full of a Christmas babe. 

But she was the heaviest snorer he had come across in quite awhile. Rachel let out a thundering rumble of a snore just then her belly pushing out against his hand. A thin layer of fat was bubbling along her thick surface, causing her belly to sag down a bit.

In excess weight he chuckled softly and said, “ The weight always piles on differently with each mother, now let’s finish wrapping this present.” 

While rubbing her fat surface, it wasn’t hard to notice that she was stretched out tightly. Looking good in his eyes, nice and round stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey. 

“Always lovely to, see a full enough stomach like my own on a woman. Now let’s get this a little farther along you still have room to grow a bit bigger.” 

He took his other hand off her tit and placed it on her engorged mound gently massaging the inflated sides.   
As he did this a loud gurgling noise echoed from within her distended belly. As liquid raced through her system flooding her insides. 

It splashed and slushed about drowning out the noise still rumbling from her core. 

“Mmmm…” she hummed in her sleep, feeling a warmth flowing up from her distended belly.   
“That’s it, let’s make Santa baby tonight.” As that sentence was muttered a flash of light flickered through the room. 

But it didn’t disturb the impregnated woman who’s breast were beginning to drip and lactate bits of milk. Her belly thrust out exploding in a new round of expansion.   
Sticking out several inches at a time, she distended out so quickly that it physically hurt. 

She whimpered wincing in pain and he creased her stuffed belly as it accumulated upon it. 

Fat piling around her waist rolls filling any empty space it could and surging outward, her skin tightening onto the baby belly. Which harden farther bugling out of shirt pajamas inching up desperately unable to contain. 

Her rapidly ballooning body the pressure became immense and sweat soaked her maternal body. From the strain of having a spontaneous pregnancy sweat soaked her forehead hair sticking to it. She grew bigger, rounder, fuller progressing through her pregnancy, her breast jiggled with the forward motion of her distending belly. 

They were so tender and heavy but no where near her stomach. 

Which continuously grew bigger and firmer the huge protruding sphere was gradually sinking downward.   
The rest of her body continued to develop, she was very clearly 9 months along now and still visibly expanding. 

Stomach hanging ponderously below her showing from between her thighs where it sat resting on the mattress.  
She was so full and fertile distended lovingly from the baby inside that occasionally kicked her walls. A rapid kick bugled her dome outwards, while she was still snoring her belly swelled out. 

To larger and larger proportions it finally inches down past her knees. 

Spreading her thighs farther apart, they came to rest on either side of her belly. Pushing her pajamas top out of its way too, as if wanting to show off its gravid round curve to the world. 

Her snores thundered off the walls and it was a surprise, that She hadn’t woken Edward up. The young mother could have rivaled Santa Clause’s belly in size. It shook from the force of the noise taking up a good section of the bed now. 

He chuckled softly, “ Hmm I’m surprised you’re still growing young lady.” 

Meanwhile, her tits were exploding in growth they looked so swollen that, they were almost completely round.   
The man could see them ballooning out all over. 

Her pajama top tightened across them, leaving their outline easy to see. They grew bigger and heavier getting as large as Rachel’s head, they felt huge, heavy and full on her chest. They were squished tenderly, feeling tight and strained he hummed pleased. 

When two wet patches formed at the front of her pajama top directly over her engorged nipples. 

The brunette’s pregnant body was swelling and filling out all over trying to catch up. With the baby, laying deep inside her distended flesh the patches spread quickly covering more ground every second. 

“You’re progressing nicely dear, lactating is a good sign not much longer now.” He said pinching one of her distended nipples between his fingers, as her boobs continued to give milk. More than ready for her baby, her belly expanded once more crawling and bulging forth. 

Tightening rounder and rounder it grew inching forward slowly but relentlessly. 

This made her appear extremely pregnant belly ballooning to larger sizes, she hit full term her belly large and round. 

“Hmm, looks like you’re ready-“ He was cut off mid-sentence by a noise eyes flicking back onto her orb. 

As it wasn’t stopping there it didn’t even slow, if anything it got faster as a deep growl came from within.   
Her life filled orb and it exploded out bulging forth multiple inches at a time. 

Gradually taking up it crept farther out taking up as much available space as possible. There was more than one life in her womb and her body was doing all it could to accommodate it. It creaked continuously expanding finally approaching full term with twins nestled in the dome. 

This didn’t stop its expanse, the flesh distended rolling away from her body.

Out ahead of the rest of it, while Rachel’s breast were huge and engorged they sat as big as watermelons.   
Strained against the tightness of her pajama top, so full of milk that they were practically spraying it. 

Saturating her top and droplets forming at the tips of her nipples, even though the fabric. Hanging for a moment before dripping down her front and down onto her massive filled belly. One of the babies kicked distending the wall of her womb causing her to snort in her sleep. 

Her pajama top was forced farther up the firm swell of her baby filled belly. 

Becoming little more than a bra, for the lactating sacks her pajama pants, clung tightly to her fat ridden hips and thighs. Before they finally reached their limits a tearing noise echoed through the room. 

As rips appeared down the sides of her pants starting at her hips. Which had widened thicker from the preparation for a birth, that would come at a later time. Her ass plumped up and out ripping through the seats of her pajama pants.

They tore themselves farther apart more and more as her hips forced themselves out. 

Growing thicker in cellulite they reached their limits.   
Losing the fight it broke into tatters fabric falling, onto the bed below her expansive form. 

Her ass, hips and thighs were exploding with fat to support the babies. Meanwhile Rachel was, still letting out thick snorting snores, thickly massive triplets belly soaring up and down in her steady breaths. Popped out navel leading the way while the elasticity of her panties cut into her plump skin. 

As each individual cheek bloated in fat, sticking out as the cloth clung to what was left. 

Santa watched her form still expanding and a furrow married his brow, the old Saint was astonished. By her continuously protruding growth this was beyond his expectations. 

Still unfortunately there was nothing he could do to stop this. Rachel’s body was taking to this pregnancy like a duck to water. Bigger and rounder the underside grew, belly spreading across her lower knees and with a sudden snap. 

Her panties broke apart fluttering lifelessly to the bottom of the bed. 

Her belly tan, round and strangely without any imperfections was becoming absolutely huge.   
Sloshes could be heard from the amniotic fluid distending her skin farther up and out. 

Rounding out filling against her will the brunette’s head pressed back against her pillow. Sinking into the mattress a bit from her increasingly heavier body.   
Her womb was perfectly round and a ever growing sphere, that bulged farther traveling down her thighs.

Breast following suit, they swelled past several cup sizes milk weight dragging them downwards. 

Becoming heavier and heavier, they bugled out of the cups straining against her tiny pajama top. Growing simply to large at last her bra caved under the pressure. 

Straps snapping apart losing the battle, her pajama top was the only barrier left holding them back. They jiggled from the sloshing milk within them, top tightening around her mounds. The cloth shrank as she expanded wrinkles smoothed away nipples stabbing through the cloth.

It gave up and with the only restriction gone, against her engorged tits a loud rip echoed throughout the room. 

The stitches of her shirt pulled apart as it tore down the sides. Finally her breast were freed surging outwards, as they burst forth freely flopping out and slapping down atop her fertile dome. 

Her areola were dark, while her nipples dripped sloppy supplies of milk as the sheer pressure. Within them increased ballooning once more from atop of her massive sphere. As a personal shelf, they rose higher getting closer to her face. 

Despite how big they were getting this was nothing compared to her womb. 

That released a loud rumbling groan from within her core and Rachel let out a horse moan. Throwing her head back and arching her back skyward reeling from her center of gravity. 

Becoming even more displaced the skin tightened around her distended flesh. While a glove covered hand gently rubbed across the taut tight flesh. 

“Hopefully this will be it. Then our babies-I mean present will be done, hmm let’s see if I can help you carry this weight.” 

He moved his hand gently resting it atop her engorged belly. Then pressed down on her flesh, a small wave of light shooting though her form. 

Just as he did so, the brunette’s pajama pants creaked as her ass gained a new level of jiggle and pudge. The cloth stretched as her hips began to widen, pelvis bones spacing themselves farther apart. To create a more supportive stance, while her thighs became laden in fat. 

Rolls began to form around her waist to add with the additional weight that was pilling onto her body. 

Claves and thighs thick, plumping and inflating out like sausage links. Her arms followed suit each limb multiplying in size and girth thick with cellulite.

The fat literally piling farther up upon her belly as it sagged forward. The underside of her womb fell downward over her waist, fabric tore apart as the globes of her cheeks. Sprung free fat orbs swelling up to the size of basketballs her pajama pants ripped at the steams. 

Leaving wide holes for the brunette’s skin to peak through. 

Her face had plumped up and widened cheeks chubbier, where additional chins had formed. Under the one she already had at last little bits of fat filling in between her love handles. 

Her body had swollen up with more than two hundred and fifty pounds of weight. 

“Uh oh..”

Her pervious figure completely absorbed into the maternal body it had become. Rachel was covered in thick fat cellulite, curves and rolls placed, in any space they could fit in. 

“Hmm this is quite a bit more weight than I had in mind.. but you should have no trouble carrying that baby now.” He said from above while a red glove covered hand traced down the wide distended sphere. 

As Rachel’s girth grumbled under his palm, she turned her head to the side. 

Letting out a loud snore and drooling onto the pillow below her head. He rubbed her belly in small circles getting a feel of his work, just as a strange grumbling came from within. 

Her mound which he glanced over at a small frown forming on his face. “There’s no way..” just as he mumbled he this, her womb exploded forth girth bursting in growth several inches at a time. Inch, upon inch crawling her womb curved beneath his hands. 

The weight increased, an ever encroaching crease formed down from her front. 

Forming just below her navel gallons of amniotic fluid sloshed around inside. She was bursting with children, an enormous hall of life that was continuously getting fatter, tighter, rounder. 

With all the noise coming from inside her, it was a surprise that she hadn’t woken up yet. Red hands rubbed around the tight skin, creasing her life filled orb as he tried, to put a stop to the expansive growth.Her navel bugled out of her, from her fertile frame and the womb was gurgling, rumbling, groaning, skin creaked like a worn leather couch. 

Creeping forth stretching and distending all over again stomach expanding to incredible proportions. 

Past a full term pregnancy, her titanic gut easily surging past twins. The increasing weight pushed her back into her mattress causing the bed to groan under the extra weight. 

Her legs were spread wide apart now from, her baby belly forcibly the thick thighs, towards the edge of her bed. Legs pinned under her belly, if Rachel was awake she wouldn’t have been able to move them. She would have difficulty, sitting up pinned under the weight of the globe protruding a foot, ahead the rest of her. 

Massively pregnant thin stretch marks traveled along her bulging sides. 

But finally it was beginning to slow down. Creeping up a few more inches and packing it onto her love handle waistline. The rumbling noise grew quieter until it stopped completely, the flesh crawled forward another inch or two. 

With a faint quiver then finally stopped at last only sound in the room. Was the loud snoring coming from Rachel who was still slumbering in maternal bliss. Her taut titanic gut fluttering with movement from the children stirring inside.

Though he was happy that her growth seemed to have stopped.   
He was concerned about her size she had to be holding at least more than five, but this was only a guess.  
A hard solid kick thumped against her walls jolting, her into a state between sleep and wakefulness. 

She gasped eyes slowly peaking open a sliver as a hand trailed down. Her sphere feeling fairly small on the huge massively pregnant belly, Rachel sighed softly paying it no mind. While Santa Clause stood over her and retracted his hand taking a step back.

Jolly Saint Nick, took a quick bit brief glance of his work bigger than a normal pregnancy with triplets. 

Her breast were heavy resting atop the pregnant swell nipples dripped little pearls of milk. Still continuously running down her distended sides, the brunette’s ass and thighs thick in cellulite. 

With the additional two hundred pounds her hips wide in preparation. For the inescapable motherhood thrust upon her they were covered in a thin layer of fat. The most eye catching feature was her belly, the skin surrounding it pulled tight across the surface. 

It was incredibly full and stuffed with children fluid forcing her spine into a sharp curve. 

Sides wonderfully distended the front of her gut completely round and circular in shape. The girth was so large that it surpassed the size of a yoga ball. 

Navel stuck straight out and a round ball upon the great towering dome. Taut and tanned skin that was slick with the sweat caused by the stress of her sudden growth.   
It was free of any imperfections, as his hand massaged over it. 

Taking in the feeling of smooth, tight flesh and the squirming life inside of her. He chuckled to himself as another hard kick bugled her gut outward from one of the many babies. 

She snorted in her sleep and jolted up, “Gah!” 

The brunette didn’t make it far quickly falling back onto the bed.   
Her shoulders barely made it off of the mattress her belly pinning her in place. Taking that an his cue, Santa disappeared in a flash of light. 

While the young mother lay back in bed confused she yawned and glanced over at the clock on the wall. That was placed near her bed, it read 4:30 am it was fairly early in the morning. So despite feeling off and the strange fluttering coming from her belly. 

Rachel ignored the warning bells going off in her head and laid her head back onto the pillow. 

Where she was quickly pulled back into unconsciousness once more. Several hours passed and as the sun fluttered into the window. 

The patting of small foot could be heard running across the wooden floor. Where they stopped in front of the door to Rachel’s room, little Edward who was up before. His mom for the first time in his young memory, he stood up on his tippy toes. 

Trying to reach for the handle of the door knob his fingers brushed it and he fell forward grasping onto it. 

His weight managed to push the door open, which had him sprawl onto the floor. He luckily landed on a soft surface, which he giggled into shakily getting up. 

The toddler managed to walk towards his moms bed where her still sleeping form lay. Stopping at the edge of the bed, he glanced up at Rachel confused. He looked different from when Edward had seen her last night. 

Regardless the little boy was determined to open presents so he grabbed one of the sheets in his little palms. Then tugged on it with all his might, it didn’t do much at first just a slight twist, frowning at the lack of response. 

He shouted, “Mommy! It’s chrimuch, Santie Claws came! We gotta open presents! Mommy!” 

With each shout he tugged farther on the sheet in his little hands. It was quiet for a moment and Edward was about to shout again. 

When he heard a faint groan coming from the large figure above, “mommy! It’s chrimuch! Santie came get up!” 

Rachel let out another groan and slowly opened her eyes faint bits of sun were coming in through the window. 

She blink for a moment or two, then let out a huge yawn moving her head to the side. The brunette caught sight of a small head covered in thick black hair and she gazed at him in confusion. 

“Eddie? What are you doing in here sweetie?” 

The toddler stopped tugging on the sheet and walked over to her head stopping in front of her. He gazed up at her pouting, “you’re thingy made noise mommy, It woke me up and Santie claws came. We gotta open presents!” 

Rachel huffed a slight grin formed on her face, “Is that right?”

Edward gasped and stomped his feet, “ You promise mommy!” 

She laughed softly and waved one of her hands at him. “Alright, alright it is Christmas. I just gotta get up and dressed then we can open presents, just stay right there.” 

A wide grin took over his face and he threw his arms off his head cheering. The little boy took a few steps away from the bed and sat down on his butt hands resting in his laps. 

“That’s it now just wait for mommy to get up.” As Rachel said this, she tried to sit up and found that she couldn’t.   
She frowned then, tried again but only succeeded in getting her elbows under herself. 

She huffed annoyed, “ugh what the heck, why can’t I- “

Rachel’s eyes widened in awe once she took a proper look at her new body. “Wh-what the?” 

What had once been her thin and fit form now lay, someone who was overweight covered in rolls of fat.   
Her mouth fell open as the brunette’s eyes trailed over her transformed frame. 

Trying to absorb the knowledge of her new massive shape. The biggest thing that had her choking on her spit was her middle, it was titanic bugling forward greedily by several feet. A small foot shape distended her skin outward, perfectly round and ready to burst, with the combined weight of her children. 

Children…

“Oh..oh god I’m i?” She whispered hesitantly eyes glued to the round ball attached to her torso.

A near ocean of amniotic fluid could be heard sloshing around within her. While her body easily looked as if she was severely overdue stomach impossibly enormous and round. 

She was stretched to the max, looking as if she was about to pop right then and there. It felt like multiple limbs were slowly moving around inside her. Pushing through their bath of fluids and a rapid kick struck her walls bulging the taut gut. 

Causing the brunette to flinch and she gasped sharply in shock. 

A shaking hand hesitantly pressed against the tight flesh, it was hard and warm. She could feel the heat radiating from it on the arm resting near it. 

She had no idea, how she had come to be in this situation, “I-I…I’m honestly pregnant… but how I wasn’t last night.” 

Taking in form of her maternal shape, the young mother was having a hard time. Telling just how pregnant she was, it was definitely past eight months and had to be approaching full term. 

If not already past it there was no way to say just how many children were inside her. Just from her titanic size alone, she panted biting her lower lip running both of her hands soothingly over her girth. Flinching as two kicks bulged her dome, out at once and Rachel attempted to calm down the wiggling brood inside her mass. 

She let out a low moan,” I feel like I’m gonna burst .. I’m so fulll.” 

The brunette let out a series of oh, oh, ohhhhs as she rubbed her massive belly. Groaning weakly her belly rested upon her thickened thighs which had plumped up. 

Some part of them covered her thighs no matter how far she spread them. Taking over the space of her lap as it remained bulging straight out in front of her. Round and dominating, pushing her engorged breast which she took note. 

Had changed along with the rest of her, the milk bloated breast sat right under her chin. 

Continuing to laze atop of the dome her stomach had become. Rachel lightly patted her belly, kneading small circles over its incredible peak. 

Feeling just how tight and stretched her skin was. She was huge and pregnant filled with who knew how many babies. The flurry of movement made her breath hitch that would take some getting used too. 

The brunette didn’t know how to feel about her incredibly obese pregnant body. 

Some part of her was still in shock, while another was happy at being filled without Ryan’s help. Still how was she going to deal with this situation, as she laze there rubbing her baby filled belly. 

A small hand, touched the warm skin and Rachel glanced over at her son. Who’s eyes were wide in surprise he looked up at her in question. Despite his young age Edward was a bright boy and had no trouble figuring out. 

Something was different, he didn’t ask the question but she could find it in his gaze. 

She swallowed and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. Where her extremely pregnant mound took up a good portion of the bed. 

The blanket fell off and a faint shiver ran through her frame. Rachel meeped at the scattered bits of cloth that must have been the remains of her pajamas. She was completely naked in all her two hundred pounds plus pregnant glory. 

“Mommy up, I wanna see.” Edward raised his arms up over his head in the universal pick me up position. The brunette glanced over herself and back down at her son. 

“I’ll see if I can sweetie, hold on a sec.” it took quite a bit of shifting and wiggling around with her expansion weight. 

But she tried to reach down as far as she could which wasn’t much. 

Due to the mound of her pregnant belly blocking the way she couldn’t pick him up. But she was able to help him climb onto what little space was available on the mattress. 

That wasn’t covered by her pregnant swell, he leaned against it and looked up at her in question.   
“What’s this mommy?” He asked, poking the tight skin of her womb. 

She gulped taking an deep breath and then said, “Well.. honey Mommy’s been given a present. One that could be coming soon.. your gonna have a brother or sister.” 

As soon as the words left her mouth his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 

Mouth falling open like a fish, he smiled widely throwing his arms up and shouted, “Really! I’m gonna be a big brother! Thank you mommy!” 

He leaned against her belly hugging it as much of her distended womb that they could cover. “I’m gonna be the bestiest big brother! I’m gonna have a friend! This is the bestiest chrimuch ever!” 

He continuously shouted in delight and Rachel smiled down at him.

She didn’t know how she was going to deal with this going forward. First thing she would have to learn was just how many babies, sat stuffed inside her, along with just how far along she was. 

While Edward talked a mile a minute about all the things he and his sibling were going to do. The brunette looked over at the clock which read seven ten in the morning. There was only a hour until she had to be up and start making breakfast for Christmas.

So she sat up as much as she could and said, “Alright honey mommy’s gotta get up and ready then we can open presents.” 

“Yay presents!” 

The toddler wiggled carefully off the bed with Rachel’s help. 

Crawling onto the floor, where he sat down and waited for his mom to catch up. The brunette glanced one more time over her hugely pregnant belly setting one hand on herself. 

Carefully feeling around the wide surface she tried to keep track of the number of kicks. That were two on the left side and these were followed by another three kicks. Bulging her womb outward two, on the right and one near the center. 

She waited another moment then felt at least two more.  
Coming from different, areas that lead the number up to seven which was septuplets. 

The brunette was carrying seven babies inside the balloon that was her gut. She groaned and forced herself into a upright position it took some adjustment. 

Luckily, she was able to swing her legs over the side of the bed and where they hung off the edge. Titanic mound sitting wide and proud in between them, she was huffing just from that little movement alone. 

“This… this might take longer than I thought.. gods, how the hell I’m.. I going to take care of seven kids.” 

As she sat there a faint bit of sparking light could be seen in the corner of the room. Which quickly disappeared without a trace, just then her cell phone rang. 

The brunette carefully reached out and picked it up off her night stand answering it. 

“Oh, hey mom merry Christmas to you as well. I’m I ready for breakfast?… well actually mom I got a bit of a surprise for you.” She said glancing down at her septuplets filled belly gently rubbing the tan skin.

“Oh you’ve got a bigger surprise? Well I doubt that it could surpass what I’ve got to show you it’s a big package.” Rachel replied watching as one of Edwards many siblings kicked the walls of her womb. 

Strong enough to leave a foot indenting the skin of her bloated belly. Her parents were going to be quite surprised to see just how different she looked. 

Stuffed to the brim with babies, the young mother didn’t believe in old Saint Nick. But she couldn’t think of anything else that could have led this happening to her. Other then the wish that Edward had made on Christmas Eve and it ends in her being incredibly pregnant. 

On Christmas morning, that was no coincidence the only positive that she could think of at the moment. 

Was just how funny the reactions that her parents have was gonna be. If Rachel ever did find Santa clause she had a few choice words for him. 

“Thanks I guess.” She whispered to herself, hand resting atop her mound and feel the fluttering of her unborn offspring. 

It was a magical day indeed.


End file.
